Some Kind of Wonderful
by ApathyandEmpathy
Summary: The people who make us happy aren't always the people we expect' Emily's feeling rejected by Naomi but there's someone who does want her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Okay so here's my attempt at Emily/Effy, I'm normally a Naomily shipper but after my last story I wanted to try something a little different 'cause I love these two together. **

**I haven't decided if this is a one-shot or if I'll continue it so let me know what you think! All mistakes are mine, hopefully its all okay : )**

Emily couldn't contain the frustration that was building up inside her, and had been for the last few weeks, as she roughly shoved people out of her way and made her way to the large kitchen the twin fought to maintain her composure. The redhead cast a quick look around her at the other party-goers, in various states of drunkenness, and she wished she had taken Katie up on her offer of vodka beforehand as she watched everyone else enjoying their night.

Finally reaching the kitchen Emily took a shaky breath as she tried to calm herself and reaching the counter she placed her hands on the cold surface to steady her balance. Swallowing a wave of nausea that swept over her the redhead closed her eyes tightly, desperate to block out the image of Naomi flirting with a guy from their class but it was burnt into her memory, mocking her with its undeniable reality and permanence and no matter how hard she tried the heavy feeling in her chest remained.

Emily reached out and blindly grabbing a bottle of something from the counter she quickly opened it and chugged half the contents, grimacing as the bitter taste hit the back of her throat she closed her eyes in an effort to block out the burning sensation that followed. She briefly wondered if it was normal for someone her age to be able to drink straight vodka so easily but after lingering on the thought her mind immediately returned to thoughts of Naomi and before she could process the action the twin drained the last of the alcohol from the bottle in her hand and reached out for another.

Stumbling slightly as she made her way to the door the redhead couldn't help but let out a bitter laugh, glad the alcohol was starting to take effect so quickly, to numb the rush of emotion that threatened to overwhelm her. The laugh caught in her throat as she fought with the tears that had come from nowhere and taking another long drink the twin was forced to grab onto a nearby stranger to maintain her balance as her eyes clouded with unshed tears. Emily quickly apologised and was meet with a leering grin on a guy she recognised from one of class, though she couldn't remember which and didn't care to dwell in it.

As she made her way out to the back garden the twin heard a loud voice and looked up to see an excited Pandora waving in her direction as she shouted towards her 'Emily! Emily! Over here!'

The redhead forced a smile on her face as she weaved a path through the other bodies heading towards her group friends, all of whom looked more than a little drunk.

Finally reaching them the twin offered a quick greeting, almost certain they wouldn't realise the angry and pain that she was attempting to bury as they acknowledged her arrival.

Emily soon found herself cringing as she received an overfriendly hug from Cook, almost a validation of her thoughts

'Emily…you made it babe' the loud boy grinned taking the opportunity to plant a sloppy kiss on the redhead's cheek, which she made no attempt to fight against her energy levels depleted as a sense of defeat washed over her.

Somehow Emily managed to wriggle away from Cook's grasp and was glad to see him move on to greet another girl in his own, individual way. Shaking her head she finished her drink and threw the empty bottle in the vague direction of a hedge, barely blinking as she heard it smash against a tree the twin turned and was confronted by the penetrating stare of Effy. Accepting a drink from the mysterious girl the redhead returned the stare, acting as though she was fine the twin was aware that the other girl seemed to know more about everyone than she let on, but before she could string together a lie about being fine she felt a gentle tap on her arm.

'Hey'

Turning the twin was met with a face she didn't recognised at first, before her brain caught up and reminded her that he had been the one she had stumbled into in the kitchen moments earlier.

'Er…hey-'

Quickly cut off the redhead tried not to roll her eyes as the confident guy attempted to work his charm, she couldn't think of anything she wanted less than for some arrogant guy to try and worm his way into her pants.

'I just wanted to say hello and see if you were okay? It's not often a beautiful girl falls into my lap'

Emily sighed inwardly at the guys cheesy attempts, and heard Effy let out an unimpressed groan next to her.

Looking up she saw that most of her friends were otherwise occupied. Cook and Freddie seemed to be having some kind of drinking competition, with JJ supervising, Pandora and Thomas had disappeared, Katie was nowhere to be seen either which left Effy watching her clearly amused. Blocking out the thoughts of where Naomi might be Emily almost missed the stranger's next words.

'So, I brought you a drink' the guy continued, looking down at the bottle she was already holding 'But…I see you already have one…'

Wincing Emily hoped he would pick up on the negative vibe and leave but judging by the look on his face he still thought he was in with a chance. Even as her dark mood threatened to consume her the twin was unable to tell the guy the leave, as much as she wanted to the redhead didn't have the energy and ironically she didn't want to hurt his feelings, after all she knew how it felt to be crushed by someone you liked. After a few minutes of awkward conversation Emily looked to the girl next to her for help.

Effy shrugged a noncommittal gesture which told Emily she was on her own, though the brunette had the good nature to offer an apologetic smile as she seemed to urge the other girl to stand up for herself.

Flicking her eyes back to the guy who appeared to still be talking, unaware she was no longer paying him any attention, the twin bit her lip as she made a decision.

She was fed up being the nice-girl and she was starting to realise that nice people really did finish last, after all she had spent her whole life trying to make people happy staying quiet and never speaking her mind and it had gotten her nowhere. The girl she loved was probably inside getting felt up by some guy and she was stuck out here listening to the dull drone of someone she couldn't care less about.

'Look' Emily interrupted bluntly, her tone undoubtedly bored 'If you're talking to me because you think I'm gonna fuck you then you can think again alright? I'm not interested, not in you and not in any guy so just…get to fuck yeah?' she exploded.

The words felt foreign in her mouth, harsh and unforgiving and the redhead tried not to cringe as she saw the look of hurt flash briefly across the guys face.

'Wha..' he stumbled 'What you saying…you, you're not…'

For a moment Emily wondered if the guy's eyes were actually going to pop out of his head as he looked her up and down in confusion, before he realised his actions and ducked behind a false-bravado 'Come on love, you haven't even given me a chance…I bet I can change your mind'

Now leering at her he took a step forward, reaching out and running his hands up her arms. Emily was quick to bat them away as she moved backwards uncomfortable at his invasion of her personal space she felt her earlier confidence wavering 'Just get lost okay?'

'Come on-'

'Did you not hear her? She said get lost' Effy interrupted as she moved to stand next the redhead, crossing her arms and staring him down.

Looking between the two the guy scoffed 'What are you, her bodyguard?'

'No' the brunette stated coolly as she linked her arms with the twin 'I'm her girlfriend actually'

Fighting to keep the shocked look from her face Emily managed to play along, pulling Effy closer and wrapping an arm around the taller girls' waist she felt Effy return the gesture.

'But…'

Lost for words the guy stumbled backwards as if his masculinity had taken an actual punch, turning to walk away he clutched the bottle tightly in his hands as he chugged the remains pausing only to look back, shaking his head in disbelief as he processed the scene 'Whatever…you and your fake girlfriend have fun yeah, and I'll see you later'

Opening her mouth to replied Emily found herself unable to think of anything cutting and instead cast a sideways look at the brunette who had a mischievous look on her face.

Emily frowned but before she could say anything she felt the brunette turn to face her and pull their bodies close together. Caught of guard Emily found herself staring into the knowing eyes of the other girl, but where as she expect a grin or a even for Effy to roll her eyes at the bizarre situation she was surprised at the intensity hidden in the piercing blue eyes.

The sounds of the party faded away as Effy leant in slowly and brought their lips together almost hesitantly, as if unsure of how the twin would react. Emily had expected the other girl to taste of cigarette or alcohol but instead as the kiss deepened she found it was a distinct taste that could only be Effy, more of strawberries or something sweet.

Emily wasn't sure what Effy had intended with the mischievous look she had thrown at her; a quick peek on the lips, a short kiss of maybe to just pretend but as the brunette wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and Emily mirrored the action she knew this was much more than could ever had been planned.

Breaking the kiss the two girls still clung to each other, arms wrapped tightly around the others body. Casting a quick glance around Emily was relieved to find they were alone now and turning back to the beautiful girl in front of her Emily made to release her grip on Effy; sure the other girl would regret what had just happened.

'Emily…don't' the brunette whispered so quietly, Emily couldn't be sure she had heard 'Don't'

Feeling Effy's arms tighten around her, keeping her close Emily looked up and locking eyes with the mysterious girl the redhead felt her breath caught at the passion that was reflected back at her.

A sensible voice in Emily's head screamed that it was just the alcohol, the vodka and beers coursing through their veins making them feel this intensity and worse causing Effy to think she could like her. The painful realisation the it was booze making Effy want her hit the twin hard and she instantly looked down relaxing her grip on the warm body opposite as a sense of loneliness and rejection washed over her, knowing that without the alcohol the brunette wouldn't be here, no one would. She was gay and Effy was not.

'What's the matter?' the brunette whispered feeling the twin go limp in her arms.

'Nothing' Emily replied barely able to utter the words as her throat tightened 'We should get back inside'

Emily wished she could stay where she was, to enjoy the feeling of being wanted but she knew it was a lie and the longer they stayed together the more humiliated and hurt she would feel later.

Tightening her grip on the twin Effy let out an uncharacteristic chuckle which caused the twin's head to snap up, a pained expression on her face 'You're laughing at me now?'

'No…it's just, I've had one maybe two drinks tonight' the brunette smiled 'Three tops, I'm not drunk okay?'

'But-'

'Three drinks might be a little…Dutch courage but I know exactly what I'm doing'

Emily stared disbelievingly at the other girl her mind searching for something to say but she was speechless. Biting her lip she let out a small laugh as Effy moved towards her a grin on her face and manoeuvred them into a secluded spot away from prying eyes bringing their lips together once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Thanks for all the reviews, I'm glad people like this story I wasn't to sure about it to start with but I'm defiantly going to continue. I don't have any plans for this story just writing and seeing where it goes so any suggestions are welcome, though I like the idea of making it a triangle Emily/Effy/Naomi…**

**Chapter Two**

Emily rolled over and immediately cringed as she felt the harsh rays of the morning sun blazing across her face she kept her eyes firmly shut letting out a loud groan as she felt her head being to pound. Taking a deep breath the twin tried to relax but couldn't help feel something was wrong, and then it hit her. She was not in her room, and she was defiantly not in her bed and as the redhead opened her eyes she realised she was also not alone.

Emily resisted the instinct to snap her eyes shut again and pretend she was asleep as she found her eyes locking with a familiar pair of intense blue orbs which had clearly been watching her for some time.

'Morning' came the almost shy, yet amused, whisper.

Disorientated Emily muttered her own response as she pulled herself into a sitting position and gazed around the room trying to piece together the events of the night before. A montage of images flashed through her head but the early morning fog of her hangover seemed to slow down the twin's ability to process anything her mind was telling her.

'What happened?' she asked unable to contain a yawn 'How did I get here?'

Frowning Emily wasn't sure if the other girl had heard but was suddenly distracted by a more press thought. All subtlety flew out the window as the twin froze before quickly lifting up the covers and breathing a sigh of relief, she was not naked, although she did appear to be dressed in someone else's clothes.

A chuckle from next to her caused the redhead to throw a mock glare in Effy's direction silencing the amused girl who bit her lip in an attempt to hide her laughter.

Running a hand threw her hair the twin smiled at the strange situation she had ended up in, and accepting a glass of water from her still grinning friend Emily leant back casting a questioning look towards Effy 'Well…are you gonna fill in the gaps?'

'What exactly do you remember?' Effy asked, the playful grin disappearing to be replaced by a worried expression.

Emily thought-hard as she took a sip from the glass 'I remember going to the party with Katie, who is probably gonna kill me for not coming home last night by the way. I remember being upset about-'the twin paused here, not sure if she should mention the blonde's name.

'Naomi' the brunette stated in a neutral tone.

'Yeah…and I remember that guy being a jerk and-'Emily paused again, unable to hide the blush that rose in her cheeks she looked up at the other girl and was sure she saw a hopeful glint in the normally stoic eyes of the Stoneham girl 'I remember kissing you and then…kissing you some more' the twin concluded a smile spreading across her face as the memory of Effy's touch consumed her.

'Do you regret it?' Effy queried getting straight to the point as always though the nervousness in her question was barely concealed 'I mean you'd had a bit to drink, I'd understand if you wanted to forget it'

Thinking for a moment Emily shook her head as the faced the brunette 'Thanks…for the exit but I don't want to forget it, okay?'

Effy grinned as she tried to hide her happiness 'Okay'

'So, and I have to ask, how exactly did I end up here?' Emily asked, gesturing to her surroundings with a smirk 'I'd like to think it takes longer than one night to charm me into your bed'

Throwing a pillow in the twin's direction Effy laughed 'You don't remember suggesting we find a couple of bottles of vodka and ditch the party for our own?'

Emily frowned as she scanned her mind for the lost memories and just as she was about to give up, the events of last night came tumbling back to her 'Oh Jesus' she laughed as the memory of the two of them carrying each other back to Effy's house flashed through her mind.

'Wait…isn't your mum gonna be pissed at us? We must have woken up the whole street' Emily yelped, suddenly very aware that she was in the Stoneham house in bed with their daughter.

'Probably' the brunette replied coolly 'If she was home, she's at some spa or something so we're safe'

Breathing a sigh of relief Emily allowed herself to relax when the sound of a phone ringing broke through the comfortable silence in the room 'Seriously?' she muttered, leaning out of the bed and groping around for the offending mobile as she heard Effy's phone also begin to ring

'Hello?' she groaned, echoed closely by Effy who sounded less than impressed about their moment being interrupted. 'Katie? Yeah sorry I just…sorry…okay, okay…we'll be there in a bit yeah? Bye'

Quickly hanging up before her sister could get another shrill word in Emily cringed, she knew her twin would be angry, and probably surprised, about getting ditched the night before but a pissed off Katie was not something she wanted to deal with, especially on the phone. Even though she would have loved to avoid her sister today unfortunately the group had decide to have a barbeque to celebrate the unusually good weather, though Emily wasn't sure who's bright idea it was so do so about a party the night before.

Slumping back into the pillows she grinned at Effy, who was exaggeratedly rolling her eyes she finished her own call 'Slow down Panda…yeah okay, I'm sorry, we'll be right there…yes, bye'

'And here I was thinking about taking a nap' Emily joked as she watched Effy spring up from the bed and being rooting around for clean clothes.

'No rest for the wicked' the mysterious girl chuckled 'Now get out of bed, we're late already'

Ducking under the duvet Emily let out a loud groan which turned into a chuckle as she felt the brunette slid in next to her. They were defiantly going to be more than a little late.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – I've had serious writers block trying to write this chapter. I've got a good idea of where this fic is going but it's not as easy to write as I thought it would be, so this might not be up to standard and is probably more of a filler to get things going. Anyway, hopefully you'll enjoy this little chapter…more drama soon : ) **

**Chapter Three**

Strolling down the street Emily found she was strangely nervous about seeing the rest of the gang today and couldn't help but fiddle with her hands as she tried unsuccessfully to mirror the undoubtedly calm exterior of the brunette walking alongside. Biting her lip as she felt her nerves begin to build Emily was determined not to look at the girl next to her, knowing that one look at the beautiful, yet effortlessly stoic girl, was likely to send her into some kind of panic.

Emily sighed inwardly as she pulled a cigarette from her pocket and lit it with shaking hands, she wanted more than anything to ask Effy what was happening between them, and what it all meant, but for some reason the words were stuck in her throat and no matter how hard she tried she was unable to vocalise her confusion.

It was then that Emily realised she had begun to tap one hand against her leg in an agitated gesture and as the two slowed their pace she felt the knowing eyes of Effy turn upon her.

Not sure of what to expect Emily did her best to remain oblivious as she stared into the distance but was caught off guard as she felt the soft hand of the other girl slide into her own, catching the twin in mid-action Effy clasped their hands together in an unspoken act of understanding.

'Okay?' Effy whispered as they subconsciously increased their pace again, spurred on by the confidence they found in such a simple gesture.

Sneaking a look at the brunette Emily nodded a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth a she saw a glimpse of nerves in the other girls expression 'Okay'

It might not have been the explanation Emily felt she needed but it was enough to calm her for the moment, and forcing herself to relax the twin flicked her cigarette away as the park where the gang were waiting came into view.

Rounding the corner it was Katie she spotted first and judging from the expression on her sister's face Emily knew she was not going to be in for an easy afternoon, though the confused look which followed as Katie noticed Effy was almost worth the hassle Emily knew she was going to get.

Emily barely noticed the rest of the group until she spotted Naomi and as her hand subconsciously slipped from Effy's grasp the redhead sunk to the grass, taking a seat next to her sister all her previous confidence vanishing under the harsh glare.

None of the others seemed to have noticed the two girls' arrival and Emily was glad for the loud voice that crashed through the awkward silence that had descended between the four girls.

'Alright babes?' Cook shouted as he seemingly appeared from nowhere, followed by Freddie and JJ.

'Cook' Effy replied unenthusiastically, while the rest of the girls smiled and offered their own greetings.

Unaware, or not caring, about the tension within the group he dropped to the ground with a huge grin and pulling a spliff from his pocket Cook gestured for a lighter from Freddie before sparking up. Flicking his eyes between Effy and Emily he chuckled as taking a long toke he gave them a knowing look, which Emily was sure he'd leant from the brunette next to her.

Emily waited for a dirty joke or a sarcastic comment but when none came she risked a look at the boy and was surprised to find a friendly smile.

'So, where exactly did you two disappear to last night anyways Ems?' came Katie's irritated voice.

'We…we just decided to leave early that's all, this jerk from college was hassling me so we…left' Emily replied, desperately trying not to blush as images of Effy flooded her mind.

'Well…you fucking owe me big time, I had to convince Mum you told her you were staying at a friends' Katie said as she took the spliff from Cook.

As the group fell into easy conversation Emily relaxed, glad that the subject had been dropped quickly she snuck a look at Effy but frowned as she noticed the other girl seemed more than interested in something Freddie was saying. As an uneasy feeling swept over her she battled to keep her emotions from showing and not wanting to cause a scene she smiled, casually announcing she was going to get a drink.

Standing quickly Emily make a swift exit from the group and heading towards a nearby ice-cream van the twin was glad for some time alone, until she realised someone had followed her.

Turning slowly Emily watched the blonde approach and as Naomi stopped in front of her the twin offered a small smile 'Hey'

'What the hell are you doing Emily?' Naomi asked, the neutral expression on her face betrayed by the anger in her voice

Shaking her head in disbelief Emily sighed, she was not in the mood for the other girls mind games 'I'm getting some water'

'You now what I mean…I…saw you with her last night' Naomi whispered her voice catching in her throat.

'Oh?' Emily replied trying to sound casual as she shrugged and continued to make her way across the park, pushing past the blonde and hoping Naomi chose not to follow.

Not giving up Naomi fell into step with the twin 'That's all you have to say? 'Oh' she's using you Emily you know that right? I mean for Christ sakes…she's Effy, how can you even think for a second that she could like you?'

'Right' Emily snapped spinning round to face the blonde, angry pulsing through her 'How could anyone possible like me? Shy, boring Emily…you know just because you like to fuck me around doesn't mean Effy does too'

'What?' Naomi shouted, scanning the passing faces to see if anyone was listening to them before dropping her voice to a harsh whisper 'I…I'm not…we're not…'

'I saw you last night too' the twin spat 'You don't want me I get it okay, you've made that perfectly clear time and time again-'

'And who says she wants you?' interrupted Naomi, pointing angrily in Effy's direction 'Stop kidding yourself Emily…you're just a game to her, it's Freddie she wants. Anyone can see that'

Flicking her eyes over towards the brunette Emily hesitated, sure Effy had reassured her but had she really made anything clear? Torn between the girl in front of her and the brunette in the distance Emily felt tears spring to her eyes, she was sick of feeling like a freak, that the girls she liked weren't like her that and that she was just a game to them. Taking a deep breath Emily willed herself to stay strong and to not let it show how much it tore her apart to feel so different.

'You have no right-'Emily tried fighting back the tears that threatened to fall 'You have not right to try and tell me who I can and can't see, you don't know anything about Effy'

Naomi sighed raking a hand through her short hair 'I just…I don't want to see you get hurt by her-'

'What?' Emily laughed bitterly, unable to process the words she was hearing 'And what about you? What about all the times you hurt me, where exactly was your compassion then?'

Stunned Emily stood staring at the girl in front of her, and watched as Naomi's words deserted her. Turning away she almost missed the whisper that came next.

'I…I never meant to hurt you' the blonde managed, her voice shaking 'Emily I-'

'Don't' the twin stated, keeping her back turned as she cut off the other girl.

'Emily please…' Naomi begged

'I said don't Naomi, I don't want to hear any more excuses okay…I'm tired of it, I'm just so tired of it'

Turning as the tears began to fall Emily kept her eyes cast down as she walked away from the other girl just willing her feet to carry her away anywhere else.


End file.
